Crescent Hearts
by XxEyelinerHeartsxX
Summary: A run in the forest at 3:00 a.m. is how a girl with a broken heart copes with an end to a four year relationship. Unfortunately, she picked a bad time thus crossing paths with a blood-thirsty, seemingly demonic woman who tries to kill her. What happens when two Romanians with red eyes come to her aid? Are they doing it for her or do they have a whole other agenda in mind? VladxOC
1. Selfish Rescue

In Northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under near-constant cloudy weather. It rains in that town more than any other place in the United States. Even the nights seemed to be exceptionally cloudy. A small, average-height girl was running in the forest. She ran so much that she strayed from the recommended path. She could not sleep that night so she decided to go on a run at three hours past midnight. She was not sleeping well lately to begin with. Ever since her break-up with her boyfriend of four years, she started over-exercising and eating less. All of a sudden, she saw a girl standing in front of her which stopped her in her tracks. Normally she'd say hi as she ran past somebody as a friendly gesture, but for one thing, it was three o' clock in the morning. Why would anybody else in their right mind be out at this time? And another thing, this woman was wearing a tattered dress and she was barefoot. Her body was tensed up as if she were possessed by a demon of some sort.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" the runner said. "Are you alright?"

The tattered woman turned around and faced her with red glowing eyes, which instantaneously struck fear in the runner. She turned around and ran as fast as she could with the red-eyed woman chasing her. The runner was fast, but the red-eyed woman was much faster. When she gained on the runner, she jumped at her, but instead of grabbing her, she accidentally hit her with so much force that the hair-tie holding her hair in the ponytail came out of her hair and she went flying. While she was in the air, she caught a whiff of white-blonde hair in her peripheral vision, and in the next moment, found herself cradled in someone's arms. She looked up as the owner of those arms landed safely on the ground while he was still holding her tight. He saw how confused and shocked she was and grinned at her.

"Well Stefan!" he called out to another man present. "Looks like we've got ourselves a human."

The runner felt immediate fear once again. She realized that whatever that red-eyed woman was, these two men were too. She started breathing heavily out of fear.

"Vladimir, stop it." Stefan said amused. "You're scaring her."

"Aw, don't worry." Vladimir told the runner as he gently set her down to her feet. "We're not going to hurt you. Come. Follow us. We're going to take you somewhere to rest for the night. We've got a lot of talking to do."

The small girl backed away, but she realized she was stumbling and fell straight down and hit her head on a rock. She fell in and out of consciousness and the last thing she saw before she finally gave in was Vladimir and Stefan looking down at her, quite amused

**A/N: Alrighty guys! I understand that this does not make sense right now but thing will make sense as the story progresses! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Refuge Captivity

The runner woke up and took in her new surroundings. She was in a classy, dark blue room with vinyl print on the walls. She immediately sat up realizing she had no idea where she was at, which caused her to double over in pain. She gasped at the shock then seethed, breathing heavily to prevent herself from screaming. She looked down to see that her wounds were dressed then heard voices. She could not make out what they were saying but after about half a minute, she determined that they were yelling. This awakened her curiosity, so she got out of bed and decided to investigate. When she accessed the doorway of the yelling, she stood and waited for them to be done so that she would not get caught in the crossfire.

"Honestly, how can you Romanians be so fucking selfish?!" a blonde jeered at Vladimir and Stefan. "Don't you realize the danger you've put us in?!"

'Rosalie Cullen?' the runner thought.

Vladimir and Stefan looked at her amused.

"Oh, Rosalie. The little lady was hurt." Vladimir stated. "I could not just leave her there. She was so small and so fragile-"

"Can it!" Rosalie cut him off. "Don't pretend that you're not doing this for anyone but yourselves!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Stefan said sarcastically. "But they were going to come for you sooner or later. Better to be prepared than to not foresee their attacks."

"I think my wife does a fine job at detecting that." a blonde male interjected.

"Yes, Jasper." Vladimir articulated in a bored tone. "But Alice's visions are subject to change."

'Jasper and Alice?' the runner knew who they were too. She had went to high school with all of the Cullens.

"Especially since there's no set reason for the Volturi to come." Stefan started to explain. "Yes, they considered the child harmless, but they still will not forgive what happened that day. They are NOT going to forgive the fact that we set up an army against them and even sided with werewolves!"

'Werewolves?!' Theresa gasped.

"Everything will seem fine." Stefan continued. "Then out of the blue, loved ones will start dying. They could come at any given time. It could be years from now or it could be right now. Alice's visions will be less likely to change so much if there is in fact an excuse for them to strike. If there is a reason now, there's a better chance to see it coming, therefore a better chance to prepare. Don't you see?"

"Seriously, save the bullshit." Rosalie ordered. "You have endangered all of our lives for no reason."

"Not to mention, Edward and I have a daughter!" a brunette woman stormed into the room with a brunette man trying to calm her down and convince her to leave with him. "How could you put a child's life in danger?"

'Edward and Bella!' the runner, once again, mentally noted. She and her boyfriend at the time had been invited to their wedding because she and Alice were acquaintances, but she decided not to go because she did not want to be around Rosalie.

"Oh, do pipe down, Bella." Stefan told her. "You've got a lot of people on your side, such as the Egyptians, the Amazons, the Irish, the Denalis. We would've won if we fought those bastards a year ago."

"You obviously have no idea how powerful the Volturi are!" Rosalie provoked.

"Oh we don't?!" Vladimir snapped. "We understood when they burned down our castles! We understood when they killed our mates in cold blood! We understood when they destroyed all of our own kind 1500 years ago! So, I suggest you shut that pretty little mouth before I take care of that for you."

'1500 years?!' the runner processed.

Suddenly, a huge, muscly guy jumped in front of Vladimir with his face close to his.

"I suggest you refrain from threatening my woman before I rip your body from your head." he boldly promised without missing a beat.

"Enough!" a slightly older-looking, but very much young-looking man in a lab coat intervened. The runner immediately knew he was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She figured he must have been the one to dress her wounds. "Lets all calm down. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward, the four of you should leave the room right now and cool off. Esme, Jasper, and I will talk to these two."

Emmett continued to stare Vladimir down.

"Emmett." Carlisle said.

Emmett gave Vladimir one last stare before obeying Carlisle and he put his arm around Rosalie as they walked out. As they headed to the doorway, they noticed the runner standing there.

"Oh look, it's awake." Rosalie rudely referred to her.

That comment caused her to frown as everyone else acknowledged her. Rosalie remembered her too and was not at all fond of her because she flirted with Emmett while she was a new student, before knowing he was with Rosalie.

"Hi Theresa." Emmett smiled at her before he and Rosalie walked out the door with Rosalie shooting a glare at him.

"Hello Dear." a slightly older brunette woman standing next Carlisle said. "How are you feeling?"

The runner opened her mouth to speak but did not know what to say. The memories from the previous night came rushing back to her and she has not spoken a word at all since she woke up, therefore, all she could manage was a raspy "hi" with an immediate feeling of embarrassment. Vladimir chuckled which caused her to glare at him then she immediately looked back at the woman and the doctor.

"I'm so sorry." she said in her normal voice. "Let me try again. Hi, my name is Theresa."

She was not sure why she was giving them her name seeing as Emmett called her by her name already. She was honestly confused as to why she was there in the first place. Then she remembered the prior night again and realized that she had a lot of questions as to what was going on.

"I'm Esme." the woman smiled at her.

"And I'm Carlisle." the doctor introduced himself too.

"I know." she said. "Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I went to high school with your adopted sons and daughters. I've actually been here before when y'all threw the graduation party."

She looked at Vladimir and Stefan, who did not say a word to her. They just grinned at her. Then she started crying.

"Why won't you two say anything to me?!" she questioned hysterically. "I'm sorry! Something happened last night and I'm just now remembering it and it's honestly driving me crazy!"

"Sweetie." Esme said as she reached a hand out towards her to comfort her but she jumped back.

"Can someone please just tell me what happened and what the hell is going on here?!" she demanded at the top of her lungs in tears. She immediately felt rude and Esme, being able to tell, gave her a sympathetic look. "I- I'm sorry..."

"We are willing to answer any questions you have." Carlisle assured her. "But first, you may wanna sit down."

"I don't want to sit down!" Theresa screamed. "I just want to know what the hell happened to me last night! I have a feeling, you know! Was it some- some demon?!"

"Well, I could be considered that." Vladimir grinned.

"Vladimir." Carlisle scolded but still managed to sound gentle.

"I figured." Theresa glared at Vladimir. "But why was this other demon trying to kill me?"

"Theresa-" Esme started.

"No!" Theresa shouted. "This demonic woman was trying to kill me! She had so much strength. The moment she knocked into me, I went flying." she continued then she frantically walked up to Vladimir. "And you!" she pointed a finger at him which further amused him and Stefan. "How the hell were you able to catch me?!"

"Hmm, perfect timing." Vladimir stated as he looked down at her outfit consisting of a black tank top and yoga shorts with a pink band. "Plus, it helps that you're tiny and humans are already as light as a feather to me."

That statement immediately sparked the memory of her realization.

"You're not human!" she stated the obvious. "You are a demon!"

"Oh, how harsh." Vladimir taunted. "That hurts my feelings. I did save your life, didn't I?"

"Vladimir, enough!" Esme scolded much harsher than Carlisle did. "Sweetie, Carlisle and I are going to explain the truth."

"Like I said, you might wanna sit down." Carlisle repeated.

Theresa sat down for the sake of arguments. She felt her mood suddenly calm down and it did not make sense to her whatsoever.

"Theresa, none of us are human." Carlisle started.

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked.

"We're vampires." Jasper decided to get to the point.

Theresa immediately raised an eyebrow but still had a shocked look on her face. She slowly stood up and pointed her finger at all of them.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked. "None of you have fangs. You all are completely normal."

"Our red eyes are normal?" Stefan asked her about him and Vladimir. She looked at Stefan and Vladimir and found herself believing that bit of information about them, but she could not believe it about the Cullens.

"Theresa, vampires in real life are completely different from the ones you read about in traditional folklore." Jasper told her. "For instance, we don't burst into flames when we go into the sun. Our skin just shines and has an iridescent glow."

"So how come you all aren't trying to kill me?" she asked.

"Because we're what we consider, well considering our kind of course, vegetarians." Alice walked in and immediately hugged up to Jasper. "We hunt animals instead of humans. There are plenty of deer in the forest. Bella once hunted down a mountain lion."

Theresa had a hard time believing everything but still managed to look amazed.

"It's true." Edward walked into the room with Bella. "She's amazing isn't she?"

"I don't understand." Theresa said. "How?"

"We vampires possess this amazing superhuman strength." Bella told her. "I wasn't changed until after we were married though."

"I'm sorry." Theresa apologized in case she did not hear her correctly the first time. "Changed?"

"I was changed so that Edward and I could be together forever." Bella said. "I'm no longer human."

Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room to join everybody.

"We're immortal." Edward said. "And I'm sorry that we're giving you so much to take in."

"I have to go." Theresa said standing up.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Carlisle said contritely. "See, you knowing about us is both a danger to us and yourself."

"So if I'm gone I should be out of your way right?" she countered.

"You will stay out of our way no matter what." Rosalie said bitterly.

"Rosalie." Carlisle scolded her before continuing explaining things to Theresa. "Look, we can't risk other humans knowing about us."

"I'll keep my mouth shut!" Theresa told him. "I won't say anything! I just wanna go home!"

"You're in danger too, Theresa." Carlisle said. "We wanna protect you."

"Yeah, since those two idiots over there got you into this." Jasper said referring to Vladimir and Stefan.

"I don't need protection." Theresa crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself."

"Yes, you did such a fine job of that in the woods." Vladimir said.

"You know what? Shut up!" Theresa said to him. "That demon bitch knocked me so far away that I could have got up and ran to the hospital!"

"Your bones would have been broken and you probably would've been dead." Stefan pointed out as Vladimir laughed at her. "If Vladimir didn't catch you, you would hurt a lot worse."

"Yeah, and plus a small, fragile human up against the Volturi?" Vladimir questioned laughing. "There is no way."

"Well someone is gonna be looking for me." Theresa tried.

"Theresa, we vampires are usually blessed with special gifts." Edward informed her. "Mine is mind reading, and I can read yours right now and you and Ethan broke up. That guy is a scumbag. He will not be looking for you."

Tears formed in Theresa's eyes. Edward's words cut her like a knife. She realized that her ex boyfriend really did not care about her.

"And if I'm correct, you haven't spoken to your parents in years." Edward stated. "They're not going to care where you're at."

"You know what, Edward? Just keep on tearing me down. It's cool." Theresa said. "I'm not cared about. I get it. So why would you wanna protect me?"

"I don't." Rosalie said. "But unfortunately, like Carlisle stated himself earlier, we can't risk you opening your mouth about us to other humans."

"You know what, Rosalie?" Theresa said. "I know why you hate me and I'm sorry. But I made a mistake. I didn't know that you and Emmett were together. I was new to the school and I was trying to work my charm and fit in. I had no idea he was taken."

"Shut up." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, enough!" said Esme.

"Rosalie, this was 4 years ago!" Theresa pointed out. "I made an honest mistake, but now that I know, I do think you and Emmett are great together and the last thing I wanna do is come between that."

Rosalie merely stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Why thank you." Emmett smiled at her while wrapping his arms around Rosalie's waist.

"Oh and remember how you suddenly felt calmer after you went into your hysterics?" Jasper asked her.

"Yes." Theresa answered unsure.

"My special gift is mood control."

Theresa stared at him and had a wide smile when she realized he was the one who calmed her down.

Out of the blue, Alice doubled over on the floor, screaming at the top of her lungs. Jasper immediately appeared by her side and bent down to her level.

"Alice?!" he shouted.

Her eyes were rapidly dilating and constricting alternately.

"Alice!" he gave her a horrified look.

Suddenly, all the windows in the room shattered and Theresa reacted by covering her head as best as she could, but the blow knocked her to the ground right next to Alice and Jasper. She looked down and realized that she was cut because she landed on a lot of glass. Then Alice stopped screaming but before Jasper could ask her what was wrong and if she was okay, his eyes started to turn black. Alice immediately realized what was going on and her eyes widened.

"Jasper, no! Stop!" she desperately shouted.

Jasper was unable to listen. He immediately jumped at Theresa but before she noticed, Vladimir tackled him away from her. Jasper immediately knocked Vladimir off, but Vladimir grabbed him and threw him through the now nonexistent window, however that did not stop Jasper. He bounced right back into the house, so Vladimir grabbed him, slammed him against the wall, and punched him. That angered Jasper, so he punched Vladimir in the gut, lifted him up by his throat, and slammed his head into the wall. Vladimir responded by twisting in the air and swiftly kicking Jasper in the back of the head, planting him face-first into the wall as Vladimir landed on his hand and knee gracefully. Jasper turned around but Alice instantaneously appeared in front of him.

"Jasper stop, it's okay." she said grabbing his hand, which calmed him down.

Theresa was insanely abashed by everything. Even though she was hurt, she got up.

"We're so sorry!" Bella said. "Jasper may be a vegetarian but he still freaks out at the sight of human blood! He didn't mean it!"

"That's it." Theresa said. "I'm leaving."

"Theresa wait." Carlisle said. "I'm going to patch you up and we'll explain everything."

"Don't bother!" she shouted as she staggered to the door in pain. "I'm tired of all this shit! It's always _something_ with you guys! I'm tired of all this stupid stuff being explained to me!"

Vladimir appeared in front of her.

"Get out of my way!" she demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." he said. "You need to stay here and be protected. Plus, you won't get far with those wounds."

Vladimir pointing that out made Theresa realize just how much pain she was in. She seethed and out of instinct put her hands on his shoulders to keep her from falling down. Vladimir shook his head smiling.

"It's a shame that you humans feel pain from a little fall like that." he said. "I remember that." And with that, he picked her up and carried her to the same room Carlisle treated her in being as gentle as possible. She looked up at him for the first time with no malice in her eyes as he set her down on the table.

Carlisle walked in to treat her wounds and Vladimir just stood there and watched. He could not remember the last time he had to be treated by a doctor for wounds. Theresa was in an immense amount of pain so she was breathing heavily and trying not to cry.

"All finished." Carlisle smiled. "Your wounds are now dressed. Again."

"Thank you." Theresa said.

"Carlisle, Alice still won't talk about what happened. She said she wants to wait until Theresa is in a condition to listen." Jasper walked in.

"I'll listen." Theresa confirmed. "I'd just like a few painkillers first."

"Well, it appears it's alright if you take them." Carlisle said as he handed her a bottle. "Here you go. Now I know it says to take 4 but is it okay if I weigh you to see how many you should have just to be safe?"

"Yeah." Theresa said.

She took off her shoes and stepped on the scale. The number was set perfectly on 92 pounds.

"Theresa." he stated concerned. "I'm not trying to offend or scare you, but it appears that you are underweight. Have you been eating okay?"

Theresa was going to lie at first but decided against it because she figured he'd figure it out.

"No." she stated truthfully. "I've just been so stressed and it hasn't crossed my mind."

"Yeah, it's best to only take about 2." Carlisle decided. "Now these are gonna make you a little sleepy in a while."

"Thank you so much." she said to him.

"No problem." he replied as he handed her a bottled water. "Esme will fix you something to eat here in a minute."

"Thank you." Theresa took the pills as instructed then entered the living room with them.

"Theresa." Alice greeted her. "I'm so sorry about everything!"

"Me too." Jasper apologized. "I lost control when I saw you bleeding and even though I'm a mature vampire, I still lose control at the sight of blood like that. I don't wanna admit it, but I have to thank Vladimir for not allowing me to hurt you."

Theresa looked at Jasper and saw that he was sincere. She smiled at him as a gesture that she accepted his apology. Then her face immediately fell in realization.

"Wait, so that thing that attacked me was-"

"A vampire." Alice finished for her.

Theresa did not know how to take in all of the information she was processing.

"My question is, why the hell is there a newborn running around these woods?" Emmett asked.

"That I'm not sure of." Alice established. "It's like there's something blocking my visions. It's like I was supposed to have a vision but instead I felt this burning pain all over my body."

"Alice, it's best if you just relax." Jasper told her. "Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and I will take turns patrolling tonight."

"Wait so am I seriously not gonna be able to go home?" Theresa asked unbelievably.

Everyone looked at her.

"Don't worry, Theresa." Carlisle attempted to comfort her. "We'll do what we can to make your stay here as comfortable as possible."

"Just try not to get hurt so much." Vladimir retorted.

"And you!" Edward pointed a finger at Vladimir. "You put my wife, my daughter, and my family in danger! I want you out of this house tonight!"

Before Stefan and Vladimir could protest and an argument could break out, Theresa spoke up. "Wait!"

Everyone looked at her once again.

"I'm sorry." Theresa said starting to sound tired. "But I just went through a pretty bad break-up. Y'all are all couples. I don't want to be the only single one here. It's too awkward for me. If I stay, I want these two clowns to stay too."

"Impossible!" Edward responded.

"Edward." Carlisle said. "She does have a point. Lets just let them stay for a while too and see how it goes. If they pull anything else, they'll be out. Besides, we do want her stay here to be as comfortable as possible."

Edward agreed reluctantly.

"Besides!" Theresa said a little woozy. Her medication was finally starting to kick in. "Vladimir is so so sweet for saving me! I want him to stay!" And with that she threw her arms around him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then started drifting in and out of consciousness before finally giving in to the darkness.


End file.
